Labios de papel
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Ah, el último pétalo ha caído y la pequeña flor acaba por marchitarse. *Dark!Fic*
**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Prompt:** #005 - Diario Íntimo [Tabla "Infancia"; fandom_insano].

 **Aviso:** Esta historia participa en el **Reto: Muerte Súbita** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

 **Advertencias:** AU. Las notas del diario no están en orden cronológico al igual que los sucesos. Semi-incesto (?). Puede resultar algo confuso, así que están advertidos. Lime implícito. Algunos de los personajes sufren de trastornos alimenticios. Ooc. Temas no aptos para sensibles.

 _Lo sé, demasiadas advertencias._

 _Bueno, ¿qué tal? He aquí con un nuevo escrito para el fandom, esta vez sí logré entregarlo sin contratiempos, sana y salva. En fin, como ya dije arriba, esto puede ser un tanto complejo si no se lee con cuidado; la verdad tenía la idea rondando por mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, pero solo hasta que el tema del reto fue publicado en el foro es que me animé a llevarla a cabo. Les explico, el reto "Muerte Súbita" consistía en elegir un personaje y hacerlo pasar por uno o más sucesos trágicos, he ahí el motivo por el que uno de los géneros de este one-shot es Tragedy (en lo que se basaba el reto). Ah, creo que la causa de la enfermedad que se menciona es incorrecta desde el punto de vista científico y uhhh, perdón por eso. En fin, creo que es todo, espero y disfruten...esto._

 _Se aceptan tomatazos (?) Bye *huye*._

* * *

 **Primer prefacio.**

 _ **03 de agosto.**_

 _«_ _ **M**_ _i padre siempre ha sido la clase de persona que, no importa cuáles sean las circunstancias, tiene una sonrisa permanente en el rostro. De esas que hacen que se te caliente el pecho y te revoloteen mariposas en el estómago…o al menos así las describiría mamá._

 _(Mamá)._

 _Recuerdo que de niña solía admirar esa cualidad suya —si es que se le puede llamar así—, pues me parecía increíble cómo alguien podía permanecer con una sonrisa a pesar de todas las adversidades; y que, cuando fuera grande, quería ser como él._

 _Qué estupidez._

 _La verdad fui bastante ingenua y risueña en mi niñez, típico de una hija cuyos padres se amaban demasiado y un hermano que la protegía de todo y de todos, como una chica de cristal. Una vida perfecta y sin errores. Claro, el pan de cada día. Jaja._

 _¿En qué estaba? Ah, mi padre, mi padre. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Tiene unos mares azules, casi tanto como los míos. Es alegre, es efusivo, es optimista, es–_

 _es hipócrita._

 _Tiene el corazón podrido, tanto, que los cuervos no han dejado de volar sobre nuestro techo desde hace tres meses, esperando pacientes una oportunidad para arrancárselo y comérselo —que el día llegue pronto, por favor, mami—. Tiene ojos de reloj, de esos que solo hacen tic-tac de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha, siempre mirando en todas direcciones, como si se sintiera vigilado. Tiene manos de pianista_ _(de esas que te tocan todas las notas que hay entre tus piernas y tus rodillas; de esas que te tocan todas las notas sostenidas que hay entre tus muslos y–),_ _pues posee unos dedos tan largos a los que les encanta tocar las maravillosas piezas de Vivaldi, excepto que no tenemos ningún piano. Y la sonrisa, no nos olvidemos de la sonrisa; tan ancha que sus comisuras se elevan hasta el firmamento, tan blanca que duelen los ojos, tan falsa que dan ganas de reír._

 _Sonrió cuando rompí algo caro, sonrió cuando no hice los deberes, sonrió cuando no cené, sonrió cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos tarde a casa después de una fiesta, sonrió cuando perdió su trabajo, sonrió cuando suspendieron a Bolt, sonrió cuando mamá–»._

—Murió.

— ¿Uh? —Himawari abre los ojos un poco bastante y repara en lo que acaba de decir. Bolt le mira desde su cama, expectante y confundido. Mas luego la comprensión se asoma un tanto tímida por sus ojos azules, y es lo que ella menos desea.

—Nada. —Pero se niega a aceptar lo que su hermano ya aceptó desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que menos quiere es que piense que todo ese asunto le sigue afectando; aunque en realidad sea todo lo contrario, no quiere parecer débil, no ante él—. No pasa nada.

—Hima… —La compasión que derraman esas letras le dan ganas de mandar todo al demonio y salir de aquella habitación.

— ¡He dicho nada!

Es ahí cuando Bolt entrecierra los ojos en resignación y dirige su mirada al pequeño cuaderno que reposa sobre las piernas de su hermana; en un ágil movimiento, se levanta y se lo arrebata antes de que se de cuenta. No repara en la expresión alarmada en el rostro de ella.

— ¡D-Deja eso, es mío! —En cambio Bolt la ignora y hace amago de abrir su libreta. Himawari se desespera aún más—. ¡Bolt!

— ¡Tranquila! Está bien, no he visto nada. Rayos, qué exagerada… —Lo ignora y suspira, aliviada. Coge el cuadernillo y lo pone en su escritorio, donde pueda verlo; el problema comienza cuando él le mira de forma dolida. Uh—. Creo…creo que debemos hablar de esto, Himawari.

 _No._

Le desagrada bastante cuando su hermano usa ese tono de voz con ella. Siempre que lo utiliza sabe que el asunto es en serio.

— ¿De qué? —Aún así decide arriesgarse; nota que Bolt frunce el ceño ante su pregunta.

—Tú sabes muy bien de qué.

Entonces él mueve la silla de su escritorio hasta colocarla frente a la de ella y se sienta; pasan algunos segundos sin hacer nada, Bolt observándola con fijeza —a ese rostro tan hermoso que atrae a otros imbéciles como mosquitos hacia la luz, aunque él ya logró darle su merecido a uno de ellos— y ella sosteniéndole la mirada. Pero llega el momento en que todo eso se le hace más que incómodo, por lo que decide probar su suerte una vez más.

—Si eso es todo, entonces será mejor que me vaya.

—Mamá murió. —Bolt lo suelta, así, sin anestesia; y Himawari no sabe qué responder. Él suspira.

— Si eso es to–

— ¡Himawari! ¿Crees que no sé que escribes sobre mamá en esa libreta? ¿Crees que no sé que sigues extrañándola? —En ese punto ella ya no sabe cómo fingir que nada la lastima.

—Era mi madre, Bolt, por supuesto que la extraño. —Pero ninguna emoción se refleja a través de su voz. Rechina los dientes, además.

—También era la mía —dice él y, en un acto reflejo, se pone de pie y se acerca a ella para envolverla en un abrazo creyendo que está sumamente afligida—. También era la mía.

Y Himawari no lo siente, tal vez por estar de espaldas a él o porque verdaderamente no le presta atención a nada en particular, pero Bolt tiene abiertos los ojos, tan abiertos como la sonrisa morbosa que se cuela por su rostro. Y tampoco siente unas manos traviesas —emocionadas, desesperadas, histéricas— bajando de a pocos sobre su espalda hasta llegar al principio de la gloria y–

Mas se detiene —por miedo a que se percate, por miedo a no poder detenerse, por todo, por nada—, porque piensa: «Hima, te amo, así que esperaré por ti». Aunque eso no evita que recorra su geografía de vuelta hasta sus huesudos omóplatos ya que

(—Hima, ¿segura de que ya no quieres más?

—No, papá. Ya estoy llena).

le gusta sentir la piel de su hermana bajo sus dedos.

 **(…)**

 _ **21 de octubre.**_

 _«Hay un chico._

 _Cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules, alto, pálido, musculoso, apuesto. Es afable, considerado, le gustan las flores y es perfecto y, y…_

 _Su nombre es Inojin Yamanaka, y vive al lado._

 _Ayer su familia y él estuvieron en casa; al parecer sus padres eran amigos de los míos, lo supuse por cómo empezaron a hablar de aquella época en la que eran jóvenes. Mencionaron a mi madre y un "Eres su viva imagen" al verme. Como sea, creo que él me gusta»._

Y la verdad es esa, que le gusta. Le gusta casi tanto como los girasoles que hay en el jardín —y que por cierto mami plantó—, casi tanto como el color amarillo —tan vivo y reluciente como su cabello—, casi tanto como Shikadai, solo que más.

(Y ella recuerda aquellos días en los que Bolt la acompañaba a todos lados, como un perro guardián, como un hermano sobre protector, como–

como un paranoico.

O algo así.

Pero está el hecho de que no sabe el porqué de todo ese drama exagerado, en palabras de ella misma.

—Mientras yo esté aquí no dejaré que ningún idiota se atreva siquiera a mirarte. —Había dicho, mas recuerda haber puesto los ojos en blanco aquella vez pues solo ahí comprendió el motivo de ese comportamiento tan extraño.

Y le daban ganas de reír hasta desmayarse).

Aún así, no puede evitar chillar internamente algo así como emocionada después de salir a recoger el correo, pues lo ha visto, ahí, en la cera de al lado. Y él la ha visto, entonces.

—Hola. —Pero él es el primero en hablar, cosa que le resulta reconfortante pues su voz de terciopelo es casi como un coro de ángeles.

—H-Hola. —Y quiere abofetearse pues ha hecho justo lo que no quería hacer.

—Tú eres Himawari, ¿cierto? —Se le encienden las mejillas, ¡sabe su nombre!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —A cambio él le regala una sonrisa.

—Se lo oí decir a mi madre el otro día.

—Oh. —Pero luego titubea, como si dudara en decir algo; finalmente, lo hace.

—Tu nombre significa girasol…me gustan los girasoles. —Y una gran sonrisa ilumina su rostro. No puede creerlo, ¿eso ha sido una indirecta? Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Aunque él es mayor —por un año o dos, talvez—, pero eso no impor–

 _Oh._

Y algo hace clic en su cabeza. Mas no tiene tiempo para pensar pues, así de repente, él le ha puesto una mano sobre la cabeza, en una suave caricia.

Él la ve como una niña. Él la ve como una inmadura. Él no la ve como una _mujer_.

 _¿Qué rayos estás pensando, Himawari? Tienes quince recién cumplidos, ya eres una mujer._

—Tienes razón.

— ¿Eh? ¿En qué? —Solo atina a sonreír un poco muy falso porque ni ella sabe la respuesta; fue algo involuntario, de todas formas.

—Nada, no es nada. ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

—Inojin, Inojin Yamanaka. —Aunque eso por supuesto que ya lo sabe, solo quiere parecer desinteresada—. Bueno, tengo que volver a casa, ayudo a mamá con sus flores. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Himawari.

Y se va justo por donde vino. Ella se queda observándolo hasta que por fin entra a la casa y, después de asegurarse de que nadie la está viendo, da un saltito sobre su sitio, encantada. _Le gustan las flores_ , piensa.

No se percata de que hay alguien observándolo todo desde la ventana.

 **(…)**

 **Segundo prefacio.**

Está Shikadai en un principio (cuando tenía ocho años, cuando mami aún vivía, cuando papá no la tocaba desesperadotandesesperado). Está él y su serenidad, está él y su mirada afilada, está–

Está Shikadai en un principio, ella al final y Bolt en medio. Siempre en medio, con sus rubios cabellos oscilando en el viento. Y le irritaba en aquel entonces. No. Le sigue irritando aún hoy. Pero pasa que cada vez que a ella parece gustarle algún chico, Bolt interviene; y eso no le gusta. Está bien que la quiera proteger de todo y todos, está bien que la quiera para él solo, está bien que la ame —fraternalmente, claro—. Pero no es tan agradable cuando pretende que ella es algo así como una chica de cristal —jaja—,

(Más bien ella diría que es como una flor. Sí, eso. Como una flor con todos sus pétalos lilas a punto de caerse, pero esto pasa aún más rápido de lo que debería puesto que al parecer a los hombres les encanta pisar flores como ella).

porque no lo es.

No como Hinata, su madre.

Y es que ella era tan bonita, tanto que aún recuerda cuando entró en la habitación de sus padres para sacar los cosméticos de su madre y embarrárselos en todo el rostro. Aunque no fue como esperaba, pues mientras que ella misma parecía un payaso, a su madre le iba muy bien el rojo. La hacía ver más elegante, más hermosa, más _madura_.

Es ahí cuando toma la decisión de convertirse en mujer y florecer lo más rápido posible, porque —¡quiero ser hermosa!, ya eres hermosa cariño— siente que debe ser como ella. Es una obligación, un deber.

Tiene que convertirse en una bella flor para llamar la atención de Shikadai.

(Porque tiene un _no sabe qué_ que le hace subir sus palpitaciones cada vez que lo ve pasar. Porque él es bosque silencioso y ella girasol espontáneo, él es todo simpleza y ella todo detalles. Porque se complementan, porque–).

Y eso, al tener ocho años, es su único objetivo.

 **(…)**

 _ **15 de enero.**_

 _«A mamá siempre le ha gustado estar en el ático; nunca he sabido por qué._ _Se la pasa horas de horas allá arriba y, en sus ratos libres, lleva consigo un libro o cualquier otro objeto y sube hasta ese lugar lleno de polvo y suciedad. A veces me preocupa, y no solo a mí, a Bolt y a papá igual._

 _Pero no es el hecho de que pase tanto tiempo sola el motivo de nuestra preocupación...en realidad es algo mucho más simple, pero no menos importante: El polvo. Cada vez que se abren las puertas de ese lugar el aire cambia tanto que difícilmente se puede respirar bien, y eso no es saludable._

 _Hoy intenté hacerle entender que ya no podía seguir así,_

 _(_ _—Solo tengo leves taquicardias, no es nada grave)._

 _pero no entendió razones_ _»._

 **(…)**

 _ **07 de julio.**_

 _«La fiesta de Chouchou es esta noche, todos van a ir y no puedo faltar. Esta es mi oportunidad para acercarme a Shikadai; solo hay que decirle a papá, aunque de seguro nos dejará ir»._

—Oye, Bolt.

— ¿Mhm?

— ¿Ya le dijiste a papá para ir a la casa de Chouchou? —En cambio ve que resopla, ella rueda los ojos.

—No, no lo hice. —Himawari frunce el ceño, así no lo habían acordado—. Pero podemos ir ahora.

—Olvídalo, sabes cómo se pone cuando queremos salir. Especialmente conmigo.

—Ya, ya. Iré a decirle yo entonces. —Ella ve que se levanta y sale de la habitación. Suspira.

Su hermano siempre ha tenido la extraña manía de querer hacerlo todo juntos, y aunque de pequeña le resultaba divertido y emocionante, dejó de hacerlo con el pasar de los años. Fuese como fuese, no dejaba de ser un poco raro. Era como si quisiera compartir todo con ella y con nadie más, como si solo fueran los dos. En ese sentido Bolt es parecido a su padre.

(Y esas noches de tormento donde él se cuela en su habitación para ponerse encima de ella y besarle las soledades le resultan repugnantes; el solo hecho de tenerle cerca le producen arcadas y ansiedad. Ya que él la mancilla pues–

—Oh, Hima, eres idéntica a tu madre. —Jadea mientras recorre sus bocetos hechos curvas y sus pequeños pechos de algodón.

«Me siento solo, Himawari. Necesito que estés siempre para mí, ¿de acuerdo?».

Y la primera vez que se lo dice quizás él no se da cuenta pero parte de su inocencia se ha quedado ahí; un pétalo ha sido arrancado de sí y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo).

Prefiere no pensar en eso pues le dan escalofríos, pero logra disimularlo bien al ver que Bolt acaba de regresar.

— ¿Y bien? —Bolt sonríe (una sonrisa contagiosa) y se sienta sobre la cama—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Al principio dudó un poco, pero luego dijo que sí. Ah, y dijo algo sobre llegar temprano, como siempre.

—Ah. —Cerró el cuadernillo y lo guardó en uno de sus cajones, en realidad no le tomó importancia a lo último.

 **(…)**

 _No. Puede. Ser._

Al principio no lograba ubicar a Shikadai entre tanta gente, por un momento se atrevió a pensar que no había venido —conociendo su actitud era algo razonable—, pero se encontró con Chouchou y le dijo que estaba con Mitsuki y los demás, que los acompañara. No fue hasta que salió de entre la multitud que logró encontrarlo (allá donde él suplica no ser tan indiferente a todo). Estaba sentado en el suelo junto con Sarada, Mitsuki y los demás, en un círculo.

—Hima, voy al baño. —Le había dicho su hermano.

—De acuerdo. —Había respondido ella.

Saludó a todos y se unió al círculo sentándose al lado de Sarada. Le preguntó qué habían estado haciendo durante todo el rato.

—Jugamos a la botella borracha. —Pero su cara era de disconformidad pura—. Fue idea de Chouchou.

Ah, ahí sí tenía sentido.

—¿Segura de que quieres jugar? —Ella asintió, era la oportunidad perfecta.

Y allí estaban ahora, la botella terminando de girar y apuntándolos a ambos: Shikadai y Himawari. Es ahí cuando siente los colores subírsele al rostro cual rosa recién florecida.

 _Dios._

Sube la mirada hecha de marea tormentosa, casi de inmediato, solo para ver los ojos rasgados y finos de Shikadai mirándola con cierta incomodidad. La verdad solo estaba ahí para pasar el rato, no pensó que le tocaría besar a alguien.

—Vamos, bésense —animó Chouchou. Sarada le miró de mala manera.

—Es una niña, Chouchou. Hima, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

¿Niña? Ah, no. No era ninguna niña, y se los iba a demostrar.

—Lo haré. —En ese momento solo podía mirar a Shikadai, él abrió un tanto los ojos, sorprendido. Mas luego pareció aceptarlo y se acercó a ella, despacio, para no asustarla.

Y Himawari lo sentía, sentía cómo las mariposas de su estómago se transformaban en avispas violentas intentando romper parte de él. Pero sabía que eso era buena señal, así que ella también empezó a acercarse. Sus alientos se entremezclaron, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, cerró los ojos y…

Y deseó que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre.

(Ignorando que otro pétalo acababa de caer).

 **(…)**

 _ **19 de febrero.**_

 _«_ _Es mamá con leve tos. Es mamá con dolor de garganta. Es mamá yendo al doctor. Es mamá con descanso médico. Es mamá recuperándose. Es mamá cayendo de nuevo. Es mamá siendo diagnosticada de enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica grave, muy grave. Es mamá internada. Es mamá sudando demasiado. Es mamá con la piel azul. Es mamá con insuficiencia respiratoria. Es mamá con un tubo en la nariz. Es mamá en coma_ _»._

 **(…)**

(—¿Oyeron? Hay rumores que dicen que Bolt golpeó a Shikadai.

— ¿Qué? No, no es cierto.

—Sí lo es, yo estuve ahí.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, estábamos en pleno receso cuando Bolt entró al salón hecho una furia y le asestó un golpe en la cara a Shikadai, creo que le reventó el labio.

— ¿Pero por qué hizo eso? Digo, ¿qué le hizo él?

—Parece que se enteró de lo que hizo con su hermana en la fiesta de Chouchou.

—Oh…

— ¿Qué? ¿qué hizo?

—Mi hermano me lo contó. Dijo que habían estado jugando a la botella y que en eso les tocó a ambos. Por suerte Bolt no estuvo ahí cuando eso sucedió. No quiero imaginarme qué habría pasado de no haber sido así.

—Sí, al menos sabemos que lo mandaron a dirección después de eso).

Himawari ya no puede soportar la cantidad de rumores que los demás sueltan al verla pasar. Todos la miran con lástima y compasión, como…como si fuera…

 _Como si fuera una niña._

— ¡No! —Ha gritado, y todos se sorprenden pues de repente a dejado caer sus libros. Solo entonces se percata de que está en medio de los pasillos del instituto.

—Hima, ¿estás bien? —Enfoca la vista para ver a Sarada con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro. Asiente quedito—. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu clase.

—G-Gracias —susurra y decide ignorar los murmullos que siguen saliendo de la boca de los demás.

 **(…)**

 **Tercer prefacio.**

Llegaba tarde, muy tarde. Su jefe le iba a dar un sermón de nuevo —aunque de todas formas eso ya le daba igual— sobre la importancia de ser puntual en todo momento. Diablos, no debió arrojar el despertador por la ventana.

Salió del taxi y se adentró en el edificio; para su mala suerte la oficina quedaba en el décimo octavo piso. Corrió a toda prisa, no debía perder más tiempo.

— ¡Perdón por la tardanza! —Se pasó una mano por el cabello para peinarlo un poco y se acomodó el traje.

—Uzumaki, ¿qué te he dicho sobre llegar retrasado al trabajo? —Un hombre de duras facciones lo miró despectivamente—. Sabes que no tolero las faltas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Le pido disculpas. Llegaré a tiempo la próxima vez, lo prometo.

—Sucede, Uzumaki, que no habrá una próxima vez. —Las manos le empezaron a sudar. Lo tenía que haber supuesto apenas entró en la oficina; sus compañeros no habían dejado de mirarlo con un deje de lástima—. Porque está despedido.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que ha oído, joven.

—P-Pero, señor–

—No quiero oír más de su parte. Recoja sus cosas y salga inmediatamente de esta compañía.

 **(…)**

— ¿Despedido? ¿Cómo que despedido?

—Lo que oíste, Hima. Hoy sacaron a papá de la compañía. —Inhaló y exhaló pausadamente, no podía estar escuchando bien.

—Pero…pero, ¿qué pasó?

—No sé los detalles; sin embargo…

 _._

— _No fue mi culpa, fue por el idiota de Shikadai._

— _¡Bolt! ¡No puedes ir por ahí y echarle la culpa a otros!_

— _¡Pero–!_

— _Nada. Has ido demasiado lejos, Bolt. ¡No puedo creer que te suspendieran! ¡Y el mismo día en el que perdí mi trabajo!_

— _¡Pues–! ¿Qué?_

 _._

— ¿Sin embargo?

—Supongo que habrá sido por algo muy grave.

 _._

— _Uh, creo que ya no sirve de nada ocultarlo. Me despidieron hoy..._

— _Papá…¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —Una flecha de culpabilidad atravesó el pecho del mayor._

— _No quería preocuparles, ni a ti ni a Himawari. —Pero más a Himawari, pensó._

— _Tiene que saberlo._

— _¿Eh? —Apenas la comprensión llegó a su mente negó con frenesí—. ¡No! Hima no debe saberlo, se preocuparía demasiado. Además, tú tampoco deberías pensar mucho en eso, todo está bien. —Pero su sonrisa se le hizo demasiado falsa al menor._

 _._

—Bueno, tampoco hay que darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Lo hecho, hecho está. —Su padre tenía razón, no debían preocuparse.

 **(…)**

 _ **28 de mayo.**_

 _«_ _Es mamá muerta_ _»._

 **(…)**

 _ **13 de noviembre.**_

 _«Inojin es tan lindo. En estas semanas nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos. Además, sospecho que podría gustarle, pues cada vez que nos encontramos balbucea cosas como: "H-Hola, Hima. ¿Qué tú aquí haces? ¡Digo! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Hehe". Y he descubierto su talento oculto, ese que no había querido decirme desde que nos volvimos amigos._

 _Lo descubrí cuando vi dentro de su casillero; lápices, marcadores, pinceles y un bloc. Me llamó la atención esto último y, por pura curiosidad, abrí el bloc…ahí estaba yo._

 _Un hermoso retrato mío rodeado de girasoles._

 _Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Quedé maravillada por tal obra de arte. Ahora solo falta decírselo, pero de seguro y me perdona por haber hurgado entre sus cosas_ _»._

 **(…)**

Estaba destrozado. Devastado. Acabado.

No podía, no podía seguir ahora que su sol había desaparecido en el atardecer, dejando su mundo en eternas tinieblas. Susurra: Hinata, ¿por qué me has abandonado? Irónicamente esas son casi las mismas palabras que usó un Dios con otro Dios, solo que su esposa era mucho más que eso y él es nada en comparación con tanta belleza hecha carne.

 _Carne que ahora se pudre con otros pedazos, todos juntos en un mismo lugar._

Pero ah, él va a cambiar ese horrible lugar para que su esposa pueda descansar en paz. Porque ese cementerio es indigno de ella y solo su hogar es un lugar aceptable para resguardar los restos de su amada Hina.

Es tanto así que, la noche posterior al entierro, conduce hasta aquel cementerio y logra burlar a la seguridad. Lleva una pala y una bolsa consigo.

—Perdóname por osar interrumpir tu descanso y profanar tu tumba, mi amor.

Termina de ofrecer disculpas y prosigue hasta que logra su cometido. Una vez más evade a los guardias y se va directo a casa. Los niños están dormidos, Bolt cansado por tantos sentimientos encontrados y Himawari —oh, Hima— devastada por tan grande pérdida.

Pero–

—Cariño, espero que estés cómoda. —Y se va, pensando que su amada ya descansa en paz bajo la tierra del jardín —con los girasoles como única compañía— e ignorando que los cuervos volarán sobre su hogar hasta que no tengan entrañas entre sus picos.

 **(…)**

Ah, el último pétalo ha caído y la pequeña flor acaba por marchitarse.


End file.
